prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 02 - Our First Attempt At A Flower Shop Pri☆Chan!
Our First Attempt At A Flower Shop Pri☆Chan! is the second episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It first aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 15th, 2018. Content Summary Mirai and Emo did their first ever live broadcast, and now they decide to take on their first challenge, "I played variety", in which they have to try and help a flower shop get more customers. But with interviews and recording to do on top of that, they start to worry that they can't handle their sudden responsibilities until an unexpected person comes to help. '' Plot A few girls from class confront Mirai and eagerly bring up seeing her the day before on PriChan. Not used to the attention she shyly thanks them as one of the girls mentions that if Mirai were to become famous enough, she may get collaboration and brand offers. Mirai tries to tell them that they just started and she recalls how her mother and sister reacted after informing them of the news. While her mother was really excited, her sister appears uninterested and remarks that as family she is obligated to follow her. While Mirai struggles to adapt to this suddenly popularity, she overhears emo walk through the hall while loudly announcing herself. She greets Mirai and asks how she is doing, causing the girls nearby to go crazy as she asks if they will be going to Prism Stone again, pointing out that as Idols they need to frequent it. Mirai finds herself unable to say no. After school the girls make their way towards Prism Stone. Mirai brings up Emo's behavior and how she was acting like a popular Idol, which Emo doesn't see a problem with since they did debut. She shows Mirai their performance from the other day before mentioning that they are low on followers so they have a long way to go. But as they feel encouraged the girls get distracted upon spotting the shining "''Bambina Fiore" nearby. Curious the girls stop in to admire the beautiful, sparkly flowers when a strange creature approaches them- scaring the girls silly in the process. The girls recall the horrifying sight as they sit down to chat with Yuzuru and Meganee. They recognize the name of the flower shop, but incidentally cause Emo to worry after thinking the name is "Zombina Flowers". They correct her and mention how the shop has low business -despite the beautiful flowers- due to the creepy shopkeeper and how she gives the shop "depressing vibes". The use of the word Vibes displeases Emo greatly and she mentions how it is meant to be used for good things, like "super amazing vibes" or "crazy adorbs vibes". As Yuzuru contemplates this he is soon chased off by Meganee, who demands that he gets to work whether he has his battery for his camera or not- then she decides to take the money for the food out of his paycheck before asking the girls about their thoughtful expressions. They express disappointment by the shops lack of popularity and wish they could help it, which reminds them that they can use PriChan. Inspired, they prepare to leave as Meganee expresses support. The next day the girls head to the shop while dressed in their Prism Stone coords, but having never done anything like this before causes Mirai to clam up. Emo points out that because this is a new experience this will hype them up even further- but it makes Mirai more nervous. She attempts to introduce herself but she is too tense, then during her second attempt she ends up tumbling over her words and gets overwhelmed. The creepy shopkeeper reappears- startling her as she recalls seeing Mirai the previous day, and after Mirai realizes Emo has bailed on her she is quick to follow her lead. Disappointed the girls sit down for a break. They gently criticize each other and realize how hard this actually is when Mirai spots Rinka up ahead. They call out to her when they see how lost she looks, and they wonder if she came to try debuting in PriChan. She denies this and asks them to hand over a pack to the Cameraman inside, causing them to express confusion as they realize she means Yuzuru. She brings up that she is free for the day besides her errand, and Emo suggests that she joins their planning session since she told them about Prism Stone and seems to know a lot. She tries to refuse but finds it too hard, being forced into the shop by Emo. Meganee spots the girls and approaches them before and observes Rinka when Yuzuru calls out to her to reveal she is his little sister. They remark on how strange it is to see her and she mentions being there to deliver the forgotten battery Yuzuru left behind while Mirai remarks being suspicious due to their surnames matching. Emo asks if it would be okay to address Rinka by her first name then, which flusters her until she explains how confusing it would be having two "Aoba-san's" around. Mirai asks for permission as well and she hesitantly agrees as they head to the eating area to do some planning. Sitting down, the girls are surprised to see that Rinka has her own PriChan Cast. She doesn't explain why she has it, instead she suggests that the girls should write a script for their shooting schedule. It works as a rough outline for the production, such as keeping track of time, scene, the content or action, and any following notes. Mirai fears she may not be able to remember all of this, but Rinka assures her that if she can read the flow of things it may help. She also points out that you can't just approach a place and begin filming, because you need permission- since it is possible they don't want their content shown online, or it could interfere with customers and business. While Emo seems annoyed realizing there was a lot about PriChan she didn't know before, Mirai is amazed by how much Rinka knows. Rinka insists that it isn't a big deal when suddenly Anna and Sara approach them. Mirai politely greets them and Emo fumes in silence as Sara compliments their debut. Anna wishes them luck but when Emo interrupts Sara quickly cuts in by saying they would like to give them advice as senior idols- but they have plans so for right now they can't. She wishes them luck as Anna momentarily brags about the "personal offer" they received from Prism Stone, leaving Emo in her temperamental mood while Sara leads Anna away. Anna returns momentarily to genuinely offer them a hand, but Emo's anger causes it to go unnoticed. Rinka reveals a script she's come up with in this time and she kindly greets the scary shopkeeper when they return later. Mirai and Emo shiver in the background as she asks to do some PriChan filming at the location. The woman thinks it over after Rinka points out that Mirai and Emo are Idols for it, and together they head back inside, where they admire the shop as the woman explains how much she loves flowers. She wanted to spread this love and the charm of flowers to everyone but never gets customers; she really wishes they would look at her flowers. She hands the girls a bouquet and they admire its beauty as she explains combining the shapes and colors to bring together a wonderful rhythm. Mirai agrees, saying this is why they wanted to film there, in order to help her get some business by showing everyone the sparkling shop on the inside. Rinka points out that she is sure if the shopkeeper could teach them what she knows about flowers it could also be good promotion, and after Mirai asks that she does, the woman agrees. The girls get to work, and a while later the recording session is held. They introduce themselves and explain the purpose of coming to learn flower arrangement from the owner, who turns around to face the camera and reveal she put on a happy smiling flower mask. As the girls learn, Rinka records the program for them and holds cards for them to refer to. They name each flower before them, including Tulip, Sweet Peas, and Hyacinths. The manager helps with the last flower, a Ranunculus- also known as Buttercup. Emo is quickly taken by them- but before they can get to work a mysterious figure shows up and requests a bouquet. The girls are surprised to see it is Anju -the woman they met recently- now donning a fashionable flower dress. She approaches them and expresses surprise to see they work there, but Emo claims it was only to learn about flower arrangement. Delighted she asks for their help, and the girls agree after the manager shows she has faith in their abilities. As this is going on, Rinka uses an effect in the camera to improve the impact of such an unexpected scene. The girls get to work, putting together bouquets while Anju happily watches them from a distance. They take advice from the manager and reveal the two arrangements to Anju. Rather than choose one she takes them both, revealing how amazing they look when combined. The girls happily cheer, and once the Manager combines the bouquet for her she takes off. As Rinka notices the likes and various feedback they are getting, Anna and Sara show up with something. Anna claims they have business there to deliver a special, rare flower to the Manager; but the girls find it scary and freakout as Anna angrily tells them off; considering it took a lot of work to obtain it. But when Rinka suddenly deems the strange plant to be very cute she perks right up. The girls resume work, showing off a variety of bouquets and flowers until they decide to end the segment. The girls are further surprised as they watch the Like Gauge glow and react. Meganee appears on their PriChan Cast and informs them that they can now put on a live performance, and because of their success they obtained brand new PriTickets, and a special app for a more exiting performance. Meganee points out the importance in doing this, as it will open more things for them, then reveals that there are many PriChan studio in the area so they can perform on location too.The girls change into their chosen coords and activate their app, appearing on stage to perform "Ready・Action!". Several days later, the girls are excited to see that business has improved. They are shocked when a woman appears with a beautiful face and learn that it is actually the manager, who explains that she's decided to change her hairstyle. She thans them for helping her get customers and the girls share a laugh, remarking that if she presented herself like this she woulnd't have had problems getting customers. But at the same time it also helped them get experience, so they are happy. Later in the day, an encouraged Emo happily chats with Mirai about their improvements. Leading Mirai to thank Rinka for her help, but she says it was not a big deal. They ask that she help them more for future PriChan work, and Rinka confesses that while she won't be on camera, she woulnd't mind helping them a little on the side and become their Manager. The girls agree and exchange Follow Tickets before embracing. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Episodes Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Season 1